Bex and Andre
by SKRowling
Summary: Spun off of Chapter 7 of Braxenimos "Tori and Jade's Slay Date" This is a peripheral story A Fan fic of His fan fic. Beck/Andre (I know...) Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, this is solely a work of fiction based on a work of fiction, based on a work of fiction.
1. Boom

**A/N: JOking around with my friend Braxenimos about Chapter 7 on his story Slay date kind of made this story form... and I had to put it out. With his blessing. First two paragraphs are directly from chapter 7 of Tori and Jade Slay Date by Braxenimos which come on... if you haven't read it yet... you are probably not reading this! so go read those six chapters then come here and read this for a frame of refference This is a Fan fic of his Fan Fic... be cause he Fanfic'd mine. Thanks Friend!-Enjoy S.K.**

* * *

_Boom._

The room lit up in half of a second and everything was coated in an ethereal purple. The sound heard was deafening. When the flash disappeared I was in complete darkness; the darkest black I had ever seen. And it was cold. Was I in the Void? My body was instantly shaking; it was so cold. I felt like I was floating in nothingness, as if detached from my own body. Suddenly there was a searing pain running through my entire body. I screamed as I felt my body turn inside out, or ripped apart or something. My screams, and Cats? Rang out from each and every direction and there were thousands of them, forming one horrifying sound cause I felt as if I were being ripped apart for all of eternity in a single instant.

It all happened in a millisecond before we all returned to reality; we fell down onto Jade's bed from at least three feet in the air. We were all screaming, but slowly our voices died down. Except for Cat's. Jade and I had stopped, but Cat's still screamed a horrifying scream that stirred my protective soul.

Before I could turn to comfort Cat, Jade had moved to soothe her best friend. Then she looked at me and blinked. "Tori?" She asked and blinked again as if she couldn't believe her eyes.

"What the fuck was that Jade?" I asked my gawking ex. "Tori isn't here…" I trailed off when I heard it. My voice. I looked down at my naked lap. Something is missing, a naked man should have something sitting on his lap that was not on mine. "What did you do to me?" I asked looking at my slight and perky breasts and glowered at her.

Jade looked panicked. "Beck?"

"WHAT. DID. YOU. DO. TO. ME?" I screamed getting nose to nose with her.

"I don't know!" she stated holding Cat closer to her. I growled and slammed my hand on her dress dresser.

"CHANGE ME BACK!"

"I… I… I'll work on it! J… Just. I'm sorry." She stammered. I didn't want to let my anger overcome me. So I picked up my clothes and put them on and headed out of the door.

I made my way up the stairs. My Jeans sagging lower than I was used to. Those boxers felt so strange and huge. They weren't supporting anything and it was just extra fabric chafing between my legs. I growled as I got into my truck and I drove. I just drove until I reached the pier. I walked out on to the deck and I sat on it Holding my shirt closed because Jade ad totally had me rip it off and there were no buttons. I sighed and tied it at my waist glad for the wife beater I always wore under my flannel shirt.

I ran my fingers through my longer hair and sighed. "It's kind of late for you to be out here alone isn't it?"

I turned toward the voice coming to my right. The dude looked like trouble, so I got down off of the railing before he decided he would push me in. I ignored the fact that he had talked to me and walked off back down the pier. "Hey, where are you going?" dude asked grabbing my elbow

I looked at the guy. He is a little bigger than me. I could take him if he gives me any trouble. "I am going back to my car, and driving away from you." And as soon as I said that I realized why he thinks he can talk to me like this. Is this what girls go through all the time? "Could you please let go of my elbow now?"

He obliged and smiled. "What's your name?"

I turned to face him and folded my hand in front of my chest. "What difference does it make that you know my name?"

"Well… maybe you'd want to hang out… I'm Drew." He said trying to turn on one of those smiles I was really good at giving. I could see through his game.

I quirked a brow, "Bex." I said to answer him.

"Cool name…" He said. I rolled my eyes and walked away. "Can I have your number?"

"No… I am just a figment of your imagination." I said because I just knew Jade was gonna either come to me with a solution or this spell was going to change. I mean how else could I have been turned to what she most desired. I have known for years that Jade was gay. She just likes looking at the same part of girls that I like.

I looked back at Drew, and I smiled and waved goodbye. I looked him over and I guess he was handsome. He was actually really pretty. Wait… Ugh, the estrogen in this body… I am not Gay…

I sighed and squeezed my eyes shut. Please Jade; help me get back to my old self.


	2. Good Morning

**A/N: okay so I had ore of this to write this morning than I thought. This is what came out and I love this story already. Thank you Brax for the tremendous story that inspired this! Enjoy!- S.K.**

* * *

**Good morning**

I woke up early that morning to get to her room before anyone could see me. I had promised Tori I'd see her off with the rest of the gang, so I had hoped Jade had been working on getting me back to my old self. I dressed in clothes I hadn't worn since ninth grade, admittedly it was so much more comfortable than what I had on before.

As I searched for things to wear I came across one of Jade's bras. She must have left it here when we were together. The black lacy thing was way too big for my chest, but I suppose it could lend some sort of support, so I put it on. I put on my smallest boxer briefs and I felt way better than before.

I smiled at the Rottweiler Jade gave to me as he watched me confused. I guess I smelled right. But I didn't look like me. Brax didn't growl or snap at me he just stared confused. "It's me boy," I said my girly voice still irking me. "I'm gonna go get this fixed today." I pet his head and scratched behind his hair before finishing what I was set to do.

With that I pulled my hair into a ponytail. My hair grew about four inches in the Void. Longer than what I had it, but only as long as Jade's hair. I liked the length. Too much hair is a hassle. I put a cap on my head and pulled the pony through the snaps in the back. Grabbed my sunshades and keys and I drove as fast as I could to Jades.

Her house was quiet. Her mom's car was parked in the driveway right next to Jades. She must have gotten back to town after I left. Because there was no way, she would be okay with what her demonic child did last night and not inspect the riot it caused.

Besides I was so sure Jade was busy all night trying to find the solution to this ridiculous outcome. I walked up to the door, and grabbed the key from under the rock by the door and let myself in like I used to when we were together. I would normally look around for Jade's mom who was an early riser, but I really didn't want to be seen this morning. Luckily she must have gotten in really late, because the house didn't smell like coffee.

When I got to Jade's room, however, she was asleep holding Cat just like I had left her. Aw man… that the fuck did you do to her Jade? I was there, but I was resigning myself to the fact that Jade might not be able to undo what she did. If I really wanted to think about it, Jade was not herself hen she asked me to come over the night before.

It's my own stupid fault for allowing the stupid spell get a hold of me, but oh I wanted to be hers. I wanted to be hers forever as she had intended. What might have failed was the fact that she waited so long to stop it. I didn't want to stop it. I wanted her to want me more than anything.

I looked in the mirror, and took a look at the girl… woman I had become. I was almost an exact copy of the person she wanted the most. Jade is a fucking coward.

I sighed and contemplated waking the heavy sleeper up. I wanted her awake, but I Didn't want to wake the little pink haired girl next to her. God Jade must have turned her mind to mush… I don't think I had ever seen Cats hair that color before.

Maybe if I did what I used to do when we were together. That worked well every time. I took off my cap, and my ponytail holder came off with it. It was just as well because Jade was into hair pulling. God, she's fucking hot. I crawled into the bed straddling her, and I bent down and nibbled at her ear. She stirred and reached up to tangle her hand in my hair.

God, I wanted to touch everywhere. I missed this. I missed us… and I really wanted her to touch my boobs. "Jade," I sung into her ear. Her eyes fluttered and I dipped my head on to her neck. "Babe, wake up." I looked up at her face her eyes were looking at me as if she couldn't believe I was there. SHE was there.

"Tori? You stayed?" She asked groggily.

That turn my blood cold and I pulled away. "Not Tori." I climbed off of the bed and walked toward the dresser I had dented last night.

"Beck! I' m sorry. Cat was… all night and… I fell asleep!" She said getting herself out of bed.

"I got that." I answered. "What are you gonna do about this? I wanna go see Tori off."

"Honestly Beck, I don't know how you … became that." She said coming to face me. "I just wanted what I wanted, and I wanted it to be mine forever. I want Tori, You know that, but this shouldn't have happened."

I sighed; this was my fault. I wanted her to want me and I wanted to be hers forever. "I still need to change back."

"I don't know how… I have never…" She said as she went into the void and grabbed her spell book.

But I knew it was useless, because if she didn't know how it backfired, it was impossible for her to reverse it. "Jade, maybe the Barracks can help."

She looked at her clock. "What about Tori? Didn't you want to go say good bye?" She asked.

"You and Cat go." I said, but I knew Jade wasn't going to go. She hated emotional pain preferring the physical variation because she could always fix that. "I'll call her."

"You don't sound the same." She stated.

"I'll text her."

Jade groaned and sat on her bed with her head in her hands. Cat woke up then, super cheerful. "Hi Jadey!" Cat said hugging her best friend. "Hi Tori! Woah." She said as she ran up to me but stopped short. "Did you grow two inches since yesterday?" I guess I was taller than Tori still. "And you cut your hair!"

"Not Tori." I said softly.

Cat gasped and looked closer. "Oh my."

"Cat, Say nothing to ANYONE about this." Jade said. "I'm gonna fix it."

I sighed just as I received a text from Tori my twin. "Hey! I can't wait to see you today before I leave."

I sighed and fired off a text that I would regret for years. "Sorry Tor, something came up. I lost someone close to me and I'm out looking for him. I love you, and Do well out there! Good luck!"

"Okay, well I hope you find him. Thanks!" Was her response. Why couldn't Jade be more like that? Well, I guess since Tori was more human than… whatever we were, there was no way I should even draw that comparison.

This was frustrating; I couldn't let go of the fact that Jade was made for me. Like chemically, but She was damaged. Yeah I said it. But I'll love her until she realizes I am hers, and she is mine.

**-S-**

I went to see Tori off from a distance. I was at the airport, and sat far enough away that my clothes would not be recognizable. Not that I was recognizable, but I had to see her off.

I sipped my coffee and jade sat next to me. "I can't believe you made me come."

"I wanted you to go say goodbye properly." I said.

"I can't Beck, I can't let her go."

"You have to."

"Why?" Jade said and it was as much pain as I felt because she didn't feel this much anguish over me.

"Because I had to let you go." I said and turned to watch the Vegas as the walked toward their terminal after having said goodbye to our friends. Unfortunately for Jade they were heading in our direction. I was about to get up and walk past them when Jade pulled my face towards hers and kissed me.

"Aww, they must be saying good bye!" I heard Tori say as they walked past.

"Whatever, those two should just get a room." Trina grumbled.

"Trina! They're cute… they kind of remind me of Beck and Jade the way they are dressed. Too bad they didn't come. I'll miss them… even Jade."

"Whatever, I don't get why I have to see two girls do that in public. If I wanted to see that I'd rent a porno."

When they were far enough away Jade finally separated from me. I sighed sadly and stood up walking away from her. "I'm really sorry!" I heard her say as I walked away from her, I never wanted to see her again.

**-s-**

I sat in the front of my RV. Brax was at my feet fast asleep. I had to come out of my stifling hole, and it was just fresher air out here. I had to get out of LA. The smog was horrible, and it would be better if I just disappeared from here.

I would go to barracks in the morning and convince them to send me to HQ in Canada and I could live there as Bex and restart my life. As I sat there André's car rounded the corner.

"Shit." I mumbled, as it was too late to head back into my RV. I suppose I could tell someone I was leaving. I was all he had left now that Tori left. I pulled my had down on my head hiding my more refined features and I drank a can of wahoo punch as he walked up tome.

"Hey Beck." He said as we slapped fives. I nodded a greeting and handed him a can of the sweet cola next to me. "Heard you were out looking for a friend… find him?" I shook my head keeping my head down. "Gonna miss her a lot. This place won't be the same without her." I nodded in the affirmative and took a swig of the drink.

We sat there for a while not speaking to each other. "You ain't got anything to say?" André said after a while. I shook my head and he finally looked at me… like looked. I thanked God or whatever was out there that it was dark. "Really? Tori is gone! My best friend is GONE! And you ain't got nothing to say to me?" He stood up and paced the driveway.

"Beck, I was in love with that girl; and she left me." Then why didn't he ask her to stay? "I couldn't ask her to stay! She had dreams, and now I'm here alone." Did I say that out loud? I didn't say it I know I didn't. "I need to talk someone, I need to forget." He stopped and looked at me. "Say something Beck, before I go crazy."

"What do you want me to say André?" I said making my voice as low as possible.

"Beck?" He asked coming closer to me and narrowing his eyes. He removed my hat and his eyes widened when my hair tumbled loose. "Tori?"

"Bex."


	3. Not Tori

**A/N: a little inderect Jori for you all. - enjoy S. K.**

* * *

**Not Tori**

* * *

"Bex?" André asked taking a good look at me. "What happened?"

"Jade Happened." I answered standing from my seat. Brax followed me into the RV.

"How did she do this? Why did she do it?" André asked following us into the RV.

I turned to face him, tossing my hair over my shoulder. He kind of faltered where he stood. I don't know why, but that was kind of Hot. The way he was looking at me. It made me feel beautiful. I know it's because I look like Tori, but… damn.

I shifted my weight and straightened up. The way he looked at me caused a flash of heat to run through my body. I didn't know if it was hormonal of magical. Either way I was hot. So then pulled off my flannel shirt. His eyes immediately found my breasts and I blushed again. Wishing I had something more than a wife beater and a bra covering me. But I couldn't put my shirt back on without looking awkward. "The dark arts." I said finally answering his question.

"Oh my god…" the rune crafter said his eyes finally disengaging from roaming my curves. "What the hell was she thinking?"

"The fucking thing was little black ink splat that kinda exploded all over me and Cat…" I said then sighed. "She made us into her sex slaves… then she changed her mind." I looked up, and was kind of taken aback at the look André was giving me. It was sort of like a smirk and a leer. It was weird. "What?"

"Such a filthy mouth from someone so pretty." He kind of said in a dazed way. "Kinda hot really."

I blushed and looked away. Kid of wish I hadn't taken the conversation inside the RV. "André." I said as I rolled my eyes. Then I caught myself, that was really kind of flirty.

He shook his head and blinked. "So can she change you back?"

I groaned a little like I had seen Tori do before and threw myself back on my bed. "She doesn't even know how the fucking spell backfired,"

"Shit… I'm sorry Dude." André said sitting on my beanbag chair. "What are you gonna do?"

I sighed. "I gotta get out of here. I'll take this as a sign and start over in Canada. Find me a nice lesbian chick and settle down."

André snorted and shook his head. "Maybe I should come with you."

I looked at him, remembering my friend was heart broken. "Yeah?"

"You are all I have now that Tori's gone, and if you leave… there's only Robbie and Jade's insane."

I smirked. "Yeah… Let's talk to barracks about it." He smiled at me I reached my hand out and we slapped fives and did the bro hug like usual, except this time I felt my breath hitch. His breath near my neck and his hand that trailed from my upper back down to my waist left a tingle in my spine that settled in my stomach.

I pulled back and drew my fuller lower lip between my teeth. "This is gonna be cool." He said.

I nodded, "Yeah cool."

**-S-**

My mom and dad are furious. They are out for Jade's blood. They saw me come out of my RV and questioned me as if I were some stranger. I suppose I was. When I told them what happened My mother cried for days. Every time she saw me she would tear up.

Either way, I was leaving for Canada in two days. Just André and me. He was going to be my partner in HQ there. I stepped out of my RV and stretched one morning. Languishing in the warm LA morning. My eyes closed against the sun. The undershirt I wore rode up slightly exposing my flat belly. Then I feel a punch to the gut.

"Ugh…" I said doubling over.

"You're leaving?" Jade shreaked.

"Jade what the fuck?" I asked slowly recovering from that punch.

"Why are you leaving?"

I sighed exasperated. "Jade, LOOK at me!" she did, she looked at me and blinked. "This is not me! I am hurting Jade."

"You can't leave me too." She began to cry, and I held her to me. I kissed her cheek, and then she turned her head and kissed me full on the lips. It was as if I were me again. I smiled when the kiss broke and pulled her inside the RV.

She pushed me back against the wall and ran her fingers through my hair. Then she brought her hands down to my waist and pulled my shirt over my head. She looked at my chest and whispered. "nice." And dove in licking and nipping at my nipples.

I moaned and took charge of ridding her of her shirt. We did a little dance, and she pushed me down onto my bed. She pulled my Pajama pants and boxers down and kissed her way down my abdomen. I positively screamed when her mouth reached the one thing I have wondered about.

My god, this is so different from getting sucked off. "Holy shit Jade!" fuck should my own voice turn me on like that? It didn't take me long before I saw spots behind my eyelids, and my toes curled.

"Baby, now you know how good it feels." She said as she crawled up my body. I set to work, doing what I knew now I liked. Jade was so responsive and uninhibited. "Oh fuck me hard Tor—" I pulled away and stared at this woman I pined over, and realized I had been played. "What?" she said and her eyes widened when she saw the look in my eyes. "Beck, I'm sorry…"

"I think it's best you leave now Jade." I said pulling my pants on without underwear.

"Don't act like you didn't want this Beck." She said standing up. She had no choice but to get dressed because I wasn't ever going to do this with her again. I was never going to see her again.

"Yes, I did want this Jade, because I loved you."

"Loved?" Jade asked

"Yeah…"

"Loved?" she repeated herself coming closer.

"Yeah, Loved…" I responded not backing down. "Now get out of my house."

Jade stood back and sneered at me. "I see you finally grew some balls."

I almost laughed, because you have to admit… that was funny.

As Jade stomped out of my door, I noticed someone else there. A genuine smile came to my face. "What crawled up her shorts?" André asked

I smirked. "I did… or didn't. Whatever, you bring some of your stuff?" I asked

"Sure chizz, give me a hand?" I nodded and Jogged out to his car behind him.


	4. Road Trip

**A/N: here goes another one Braxenimos tested and approved... then I changeded hehehe...Enjoy!- S.K.**

* * *

**Road Trip**

* * *

André sold his car and we took my truck to tow the RV. I let him take the first leg, because he figured I would be doing most of the driving in Canada. I sat in the passenger seat and stared dourly out of the window staring at the one place where six kids had become a family. "Gonna really miss this place." The Rune crafter said.

I nodded, hitching my leg on my dash. "Had some of the best and worse memories here." I said then I cringed because my voice still sounds strange to me when I haven't been talking out loud. It's funny cause my inner voice still kinda sounds like me… I mean like Beck. Bex's voice is sexy, but you know…

"Ready to leave this all behind?" André asked.

I ran my fingers through my hair, I had to admit it was awesome hair, now that I was allowed to fully concentrate on it, I appreciated the fact that I didn't need to do a lot to it for it to look good. "I think I am." I nodded then looked at the time. "Come on… it's eight hours to the RV Park I want to get to."

He nodded and we started off.

**-S-**

We hit a rest stop, four hours later. I stepped out of the truck to stretch. "I'll pay this time, go head and start filling her up." André stated heading into the store. I shivered at the mountain chill and shrugged my flannel shirt back on. I had to take it off in the Truck because I kept catching André giving me those side glances that make me feel so hot.

I looked into the shop saw the signal that André had paid and I started pumping the gas. I leaned back on to the truck. "Holly fuck, she's hot." I heard some dude on the other side of the pump say.

I looked up and my eyes connected with his girlfriend's. She looked me over. She licked her lips and turned to him. "Please, she's butch. Definitely not into you. I'm not worried… maybe you should be."

I smirked. I guess I still had it. I turned to face André who had brought an arm full of snacks. "Hungry?"

I smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

"Too bad," The girl stated derisively. "She looks like she'd look good if she dressed like a girl." I raised my brow and turned to face the snarky girl.

"Excuse me?" I interrupted her private conversation that was not so private and was about me so I felt totally entitled. My voice was shrill, maybe because it was the tone I heard from Jade the most. "You ever wonder why your boyfriend is looking at me and thinking I look hot as hell even when I am dressed in men's clothes?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "Whatever, you're gay right?" What difference did that make? I'm hot, and I could totally catch any dudes eye, no matter what I wore. I looked at her boyfriend; he was still staring. I had the decency to blush and I gave him a flirty smile.

I drew my lip between my teeth and turned to her. I was a little bit more confident. "Baby, Men like to see what their girls would look like in their clothes… That is sexy to them. It means they have done things to them that they hope they will get to do again." I looked at her ultra girly outfit and looked over at his face because he seemed to agree with what I said. "Wear your boyfriend's sweatshirt once see if he can keep his hands off of you."

Andre just kind of looked at them and smiled at dude. "Yeah, you're welcome." He winked at him pulling his arm around my waist. Then he kissed my cheek before heading to the passenger side of the truck.

The duo watched him go. Then she turned beet red and got back in the car. Her boyfriend smirked and turned to get in his car as I finished pumping the gas then stepped into the truck.

**-S-**

"I'm Just sayin' homegirl did have a point." André stated taking a swig from his wahoo punch. "If you are gonna be stuck living your life as a woman, then you should be a woman. Girl up. Wear pretty clothes and underwear and shit. I mean if you got it flaunt it. "

I quirked a brow at him as I took my flannel shirt off again at the stoplight. We were about to go through the desert. "You are just saying that cause I look like Tori."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. He turned and looked at me. I squirmed under his gaze. I wished I had kept that bra of Jades my nipples were sticking up weird. But after what she pulled that day I burned the damn thing, and it felt fucking good. Now however, my boobs even though they are small feel heavy and my pointy nipples are embarrassing.

André was quiet the entire time and I just concentrated on the road. Finally he spoke. "You're my bro, and I don't recall you ever being self conscious about your body." He said with a shrug. "Where did all that swagger go? I mean I know you're uncomfortable not wearing that damn shirt out here, cause you keep curving your back trying to hide your titties from me."

I reached over and punched his arm. He let out a yelp of pain. "I'm a lady." I stated trying to lighten this conversation and show that I was not uncomfortable at the same time.

"I think you broke my arm." He moaned. He nursed his arm for a little while and mumbled under his breath,"ladies wear bras."

I laughed. "So what? Only clothes I have are dudes clothes."

"Lets stop by the outlets over there, buy you a little something girly see how you feel." He looked at my breast again. "At least get you some bras and panties and shit. Damn." The last part he said still trying to flex and extend that arm muscle. I guess I still have my strength.

I sighed and turned into the exit that took me to the outlets about twenty minutes away. "Fine, but you're buying."

The rune crafter quirked a brow, "as long as you promise not to break me."

I parked and smirked. "You're having Tori flashbacks aren't you?" He chuckled and nodded.

**-S-**

I think Andre likes legs. Though I can't imagine he liked mine because I have never shaved mine. He just kept picking tiny shorts and short skirts. I have not modeled anything for him, because, first of all dude… that's gay and second I am a hairy beast.

We walked out with my fifth girly outfit of the day and I stopped outside of a spa. I kind of stared at the shop debating on whether I should take care of my little issue right now.

Andre kept walking and I stopped him. "Dude, could you take these to the RV? I wanna go do something real quick I'll catch up."

He looked over at me and nodded, "Sure, 'bout to stop over and get some food, you want anything?"

"Yeah, whatever you wanna get is cool." I said in a rush and walked away from him and into the spa.

"You want foot bleaching?" The Asian girl came up to me looking at my too big work boots. I realized I should have probably bought three pair of shoes instead of none in my size… ugh I'm such a girl.

"I need a…" I started then lowered my voice to a whisper "wax."

"Wax it where?" She said loudly. I looked around at every one; no one even batted an eyelash so I breathed a sigh of relief

"I just want it all to look well… presentable." I said signaling my waist. "From here, down."

"Come, I do" she said and lead me to the back. I took everything on my lower half off and lay on the table. She looked shocked at the massive amount of hair on my legs and pelvic area. It is amazing the amount of effort girls go through to look good for us.

**-S-**

One thing for sure… next time I am shaving. I walked out of there with the funniest walk, and my too big pants and too big shoes and my stupid boxers did not help. Fuck I hate being a girl. When I got to the RV, André was laid out on the bed passed out. Good that he's getting rest, because there was no way I was driving right now.

I stepped into the little bathroom and changed out of my men's clothes, and stepped into a bra and boy shorts then slipped on some shorts and red tee and slipped on the sandals I bought after I limped out of the freaking spa.

I went over to the table to see what it was that André had picked up for me. I sat down and devoured the burrito bowl that waited for me there. "Damn girl, take a breath."

I looked up at him and chuckled, "you called me girl."

"Well, you look like a girl." He answered coming toward me, "do you feel better?"

I nodded, "actually, I do…" I said deciding not to tell him my whole waxing ordeal.

"You look pretty, Bex" he said and we kind of lingered in an awkward silence. He called me my girl name; not Dude or bro, it was weird. "Um, ready to hit the road?"

I nodded and polished off the rest of the burrito bowl. I grabbed a couple of drinks and brought them with me to the cabin. "You're driving, being a girl is exhausting."

-**S**-

That night when we finally got to the RV Park, Andre and I sat outside looking at the other RV travelers settle in. "I kinda wish I'd brought Brax with us." I stated taking a sip of a beer I had snuck from my parents.

"Why didn't you?" He asked taking a sip of his.

"He gets car sick." I answered and ran my fingers through my hair. Just then a couple of kids about our age kinda stumble by laughing and giggling. They stand right next to my RV "What the …" I start but have no time to finish before André pulled me on to his lap and the two drunken idiots fell on the mesh chair I was sitting on.

The two on the ground laughed hysterically and they watched André and my faces "Sorry." The girl said.

"Are you alright?" André asked.

"Um… yeah." The dude said. "This is Sam, I'm Gabe, we're on our honeymoon."

"In the woods?" I said incredulously, "I have never met a girl that would honeymoon in an RV park."

"Why not? Don't you two find it romantic?" Sam said. "The two of you, cuddled up under the stars…"

I looked at André, because I felt something familiar pressing against me. "We…We're not…" I tried to get up but he held me tighter to him. I figured he really didn't want the couple to see. But I was starting to feel molested.

"She ain't my girlfriend." André finished for me. "Just don't move Bex. I am begging you."

It was as if he had forgottten that I understood how embarrassing this was. "Dré, it's okay. I get it, I just feel a little uncomfortable." He nodded, took a deep breath and let me go. I shot out of his lap like a rocket. "I'm going to bed."

"Oh, Gabe lets go to our RV and let these two become the couple they deny that they are." Sam said pulling her husband away. I rolled my eyes and went inside. André followed shortly.

"Dude, I'm sorry." He began to say.

"Yeah I know I look like the girl you love, it's not like you can help it." I stated I have to admit this annoys me. I am not Tori. But I'm his friend. A dude, what did I expect.

I looked at him; he wanted to tell me something. I can suppose that what came out of his mouth next should have creep-ed me out a little, and I supposed it did, but it was also the sweetest thing I'd heard since… the change. "It's not 'cause you look like Tori… it's 'cause you look like Bex." He said and turned to grab his sleeping bag. "Good night Bex."

I froze, and watched him drop the bag in the middle of the room. I didn't know what to say and anything either of us would say right now would totally ruin the moment of compassion that André had just displayed.

I looked at my bed and I realized that it was the only thing that fit this scenario. I sighed because I probably couldn't sleep the way I was used to. So I just crawled into bed fully dressed. I turned and watched André strip down to his shorts and took off his shirt.

There was an insane pain in my groin as I watched his bare chocolate chest glisten in the light of the RV. Fuck me… no seriously I'm horny as fuck. I mean it must be the hormones… that and the fact that he just told me I was beautiful and not because I looked like the love of his life, but because I looked like me. He told me that he wanted me and I should be so grossed out because he is my bro. Only thing was… I wasn't, and I wanted him back. He was the only person in the world that understood where I was coming from and I could be myself around, without hesitating.

He turned to face me and I brought my hand to my chin making sure I wasn't drooling. What the fuck is wrong with me… and I just said fuck three times… well four.

"Goodnight André." I said, and I could I sworn I saw him shiver before I turned my back to him I went to sleep.


	5. Last Night in the US

**A/N: okay disturbing and wonderful is coming your way. Enjoy!-S.K.**

* * *

**Last night in the US**

* * *

"Bex…" I heard in the middle of the night. I opened my eyes and focused on Andre and startled. Why did I startle I knew he was in the RV. "Scoot over, I can't stand the floor anymore."

I sighed and shifted on to my side. I came up on my elbow as I watched the boy shirtless and in boxers stretch out on my bed and immediately fall asleep. Shit, I can't fall asleep. Is it crazy that I want to lick his chest to see if it actually tastes like chocolate?

I breathed in and took in his musky scent. The pheromones in his musk made my mouth salivate. Maybe he is made of chocolate. I bit my lower lip and lay back on the bed.

I began to toss and turn trying to get comfortable. This would be the first time I lay in a bed with someone else and not spoon them. Every time I rested some part of me would touch a rock hard part of his body. Man this dude was muscular.

Aggravated, the rune crafter growled took my smaller hands in one of his big hands. He flipped me around and pressed his body against mine to restrain me. Spooning me. He held me there and I actually found that soothing and I finally went to sleep.

**-S-**

I sat in the passenger seat the next morning just staring out of the window. I had woken up with morning wood pressed in a very sensitive area. After like a million apologies for something he could not help, the silence that followed was deafening.

"You know," André finally found the courage to speak that I hadn't. "You are a lot harder to read now that you're a girl… not that you were easy before."

I looked at him with a scowl. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"See, you're already all sensitive like some girl. You're my bro. This is supposed to be a bro trip and it's weird."

"This is a work trip… We are moving to a whole other country to slay monsters. Don't get this twisted." I stated really freaking annoyed. "Forgive me if I'm a little different, I have been through some traumatic shit lately."

"I'm sorry…" He apologized focusing on the road. "It's just, hard to focus on that."

"Whatever." I mumbled and turned my attention back to the window.

About an hour of awkward silence passed before he spoke again. "You wanna go out tonight?"

My head shot up and I looked at him. Was he asking me out out, or was this just a lets hang out thing. "Where?"

"I don't know, Dancing or something."

I scrunched up my nose. "Nah… I don't feel like having to deal with dudes hitting on me tonight." This should clarify my question a little bit.

"We could go to a lesbian club or something." He said, "I think you might seriously need to get laid."

Oh he had no idea. Why am I disappointed that he didn't want to do the job himself? I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, lets do it."

André nearly drove off of the road. "You mean, go out… yeah I knew that."

Maybe I was wrong. It started as a snicker, then a chuckle. Dude, I laughed so hard I nearly peed myself. "Bro..."

André sucked his teeth and rolled through an exit. "Whatever girl… your turn to drive."

**-S-**

We took a taxi from the Hotel. We parked the RV at a hotel this time because there were no RV parks near the city. We got to club starlight and I hesitated. "Seriously André, I don't want to be bothered with anyone tonight."

He smiled and took my hand. Oh fuck I'm tingling. "It's cool, I gotcha." It was sweet and I wet a little bit. What a strange feeling I was kind of afraid that maybe I had peed myself. Then he went and ruined my special moment by doing the classic guy thing and sticking his foot in his mouth. "No cock blocking though, I gots to get me some before I leave."

I pulled my hand out of his grip and smirked at him, "I don't know where the hell she's gonna sleep because I'm not giving up my bed. Nor do I need to watch a porno."

"Don't worry, you can have the bed just don't leave without me in the morning." He answered and pulled me inside by placing his hand on my lower back to guide me to the lounge. He looked at me again; you know that special look where he's looking me over. "You look fine as fuck." He said as he flashed the bouncer our magically crafted ID's because hell we're only 18, and this club likes to tag the teens.

I blushed and ducked my head, I didn't know what I was doing with the whole make up thing, and this dress I got came to mid thigh… of course, being the leg man that he is he loves that. "Thanks Bro." I said and kept it moving. I am still kinda mad at him for forgetting I was a girl. Wait… what?

He led me to the bar and bought me a drink. I watched to see if it was the same drink he ordered for himself, or if he bought me some girly fruity drink. It looked the same, when I tasted it I was shocked that it was extremely high in alcohol content. "It's a perfect 10, cause that's how you look tonight." I smiled and drank some more.

I watched him flirt with some girls for an hour. He had forgotten completely that he promised to keep idiots away from me. I found out that I attracted the same amount of ugly dudes, as I did pretty girls when I was a dude. I was fending them off but it was tiring.

I was done; I was leaving. I walked up to Andre and tapped his shoulder as he danced with some girl. "I'm out." I stated my buzz starting to disappear.

"What?" Andre stated. "No, Bex wait." He grabbed my hand forgetting the girl he had been dancing with. "You didn't even try… you ain't talk to no girls…"

"I don't want to talk to any one Dré, I just want to go back to the room because I get to drive all the way to my mom and dad's cabin tomorrow." I said as he pulled me into him. He was a little tipsy. Fuck I couldn't just leave him like this.

"I been looking at you all night and really wanted to dance with you." He said as he swayed to a song that was not particularly slow. His breath tickled my neck and I wet a little bit more. I sighed and turned my head to press my fore head against his. "You have no idea how much I'd love to bone you."

That was the grossest thing I had ever heard. But why did the pain begin radiating in my groin. His hand moved to cup my ass and pressed me on to him so I could feel he wasn't laying. "Bro—"

"Don't call me that right now… I just want Bex right now." He whispered. Then he placed a kiss on my lips an I responded immediately nipping at his lips with mine. He slipped his tongue in my mouth and the liquor still lingers there. I can taste it and I am intoxicated by it.

When we finally end the kiss I take a deep breath. "Can we go now?" He kissed my neck, and led me out to the parking lot. Once outside, he pressed me up against the building and captured my lips with his and kinda hitched me up a little and I thought… boy is this wrong. "No… Dré, I have to… I."

"Don't worry Bexy, we're gonna make this real special." He whispered then turned to hail a cab. When we were inside the cab he gave the cabbie the name of the hotel then turned to me. "Where were we?"

He actually waited for me to make the next move. I smiled and moved to straddle his lap and kissed him all the way to the hotel. "Ahem…" we heard he cabbie say. I looked out of the window and blushed. I hadn't realized we had been making out for a whole ten minutes it took to get to the hotel. I got off of André's lap and slid out of the cab.

Andre took my left hand with his left hand and guided me with his right hand on my lower back. Now that we were in the lobby and the lights were clearer, if he didn't keep his hand on me I might have completely chickened out on this. As we entered the elevator he pulled me closer and began to nibble at my neck and I was overcome like a drunken strumpet… I guess. I captured his plump African American lower lip and suckled at it, he seemed to like it as he pulled me even closer to himself and I knew he was fully erect and ready for me. I whimpered because I was ready and really wet already kind of wished he would post me up right in that elevator. The ding of the elevator sounded an he wrapped his arms around me from behind and walked with me to our room like that.

We made out as he searched his pocket for the key and unlocked the door. We tumbled into the door making out, and he dropped every thing in his hands to grab my panties and pull them down. Just as well I was already unbuckling his pants. We never made it to the bed.

He put me there right up against the door and pressed his freed member up against me causing my insides to clench and reach out to meet it before he even entered me. It was as if my body wanted to turn itself inside out. It was the strangest feeling.

Finally he entered me in one swift and gloriously painful movement. Not all the way mind you. He feels way bigger than what I was… and I always had to take it a little slow with Jade in the beginning. I let out a cry that was half cry half moan and held on to him for dear life as he began to move within me in slow motion.

The pace was steady and I adjusted to his size taking him all in. I began to sing his praises with moans of pleasure. Soon the moans became screams as he began to move faster. "Harder Andre, I'm a big girl, I can take it." I whispered and a groan of pleasure escaped my lips as he obliged. It wasn't long 'til my body stiffened and erupted with pleasure. God the build up is phenomenal, and the explosion is well worth the effort… if any man is willing to take that long for me to make it there.

I went limp and André still inside me walked me to the bed and laid us down. He began to kiss me on the neck then my mouth. Building need within me again. We were well lubricated he began to move again. It didn't take long to make me sing his praises again, and he adjusted to the speed and intensity I liked this time, we both kind of exploded at the same time. "Fuck that was good." I mumbled.

André chuckled kissed the side of my head and rolled off.

**-S-**

"So what does this mean?" André asked as I lay on the bed with my head to the foot of the bed. I was between his legs as he rubbed my feet. We were still naked, this man can last an eternity I was a wreck and needed the rest.

"What do you want it to mean?" I asked coming up on my elbows to look at his face.

"Does this mean I'm gay?" he asked himself furrowing his brow.

"Nah bro… but it may mean I am…" I answered falling back again. He let go of my foot and grabbed me by the hips and pulled me against him, making his balls hit my netherlips and I moaned a little. That made him twitch… oooh he likes that.

"Will you stop calling me bro when you are naked with me?" he said with a little smirk. I sat all the way up and moved to straddle him letting the sheets fall between his chest and mine.

"I don't know if in my mind I'm still a dude, but I enjoyed being impale by your shaft. And I want to do that a lot." I said lowering myself on his erect friend that came out to greet me.

He groaned and held on to my lips letting his head fall back. "Fuck Bex…" he drawled guiding the ride with his hands.

"I think about sex just as much as I always have, and I don't see that changing any time soon. I'm willing to do this often if you are, no strings attatched." I said beginning to really put some work in my movements.

"I'm In… Litterally." He mumbled and I couldn't help but laugh. "But…"

"What?" I asked

He shifted and flipped us so that my back was to the mattress. "I'm always on top." He said and slammed into me hard just like I had told him before.

"AH!" I screamed as I clung to him. Then he began to pound. "Deal!"

**-S-**

I climbed into the truck the next afternoon… yes afternoon. Two horny dudes, one with a vagina… yeah we did a lot of stuff that night into the morning I had to sleep for four hours before I drove on to the cabin.

The nightmare of sex smells and Condom wrappers were now left to housekeeping. I was sore, in a good way… god I sound like Jade, but I think I enjoyed the penis a hell of a lot more than Jade ever had. Once we got to the border it was a parking lot. The sign on the side said the wait would be a half an hour. I sighed just kind of pulled the seat back a little.

"Well… I wish this would go faster." Andre stated.

"Wanna go back in the RV and wait it out?" I asked truthfully not thinking anything other than he could watch TV or something. I took a sip of my water.

He leered at me, "You wanna come with me?" I chocked on my water and began a coughing fit.

"Dude…" I said, "You aren't tired?"

"I am blessed with magical stamina." He answered with a chuckle, "It's in my blood."

I bit my lower lip. "That explains it…" I might have to upgrade this arrangement.

"To what?" André asked.

My eyes widened. Did I say that out loud? "What are you talking about?"

"Upgrade this arrangement to what?" He insisted.

"Oh I was talking about work… I hope that you and I can stay partners. You can be my very own personal rune crafter."

He smiled, "That'd be cool especially since you are the only person I know there." I love his smile. I thought looking at him… I did want to join him in the RV now. But we were moving forward.


	6. You Slay Me

**A/N: So i am totally happy with the way this story is going. my weirdest pairing yet and i am totally consumed by this right now. I know that there are like four of you reading this and I urge you to read the mother story because it is the bomb seriously. Tori and Jade's Slay date should be updated soon I hope (Hint, Hint Brax) anyway without further ado... -S.K.**

* * *

**You Slay Me**

* * *

André held my right hand in his one night a tattooist needle etching a runic symbol into the skin of my palm. It had been an awful day working at The Barracks we slayed a, bat I can only described as a mad moose-headed monster. They are usually harmless until they get a disease kind of like Alzimers. They get disoriented and are unaware of their surroundings.

The only problem with that was that they are about fifty times stronger than a human being. As André and I attempted to subdue it, it nearly killed me. I may still be as strong as I was as a man, but I was fifteen pounds lighter than I was. I had to rethink my fighting tactics. I couldn't just face these things head on anymore.

_"What you need is a weapon." André said as he helped me off of my ass._

_"That was kind of stupid. Who goes up against these things and think they can just…" I started berating myself breathing heavily, My side hurt, I think it broke my ribs._

_André pulled a pen full of his blood and scribed a rune on my forearm. I began to feel my strength come back to me, and my side stopped hurting. "I got ya girl." He said then kissed my cheek._

_I turned my head and kissed his lips. What the hell was wrong with me? I had been doing that a lot lately. This only lead to more making out up against a big maple tree. A dead Moosehead at our feet. _

_The adrenaline was still pumping, causing the simple touches he was giving me to explode within me, and suddenly I understood the purpose of skirts. He cupped my rear and squeezed making me hum. "We should stop…" he whispered in my ear as I began to nip at his neck. "this can be resumed tonight. I have an idea of how I can give you a weapon."_

_ I gave him one last kiss and allowed him to let me go. "Cool, lets call The Barracks to come get this guy."_

So we were in bed, and I was getting the rune tattooed so that I could just call the weapon up when I needed it. "What is it?"

"You remind me of one of the Avengers… well at least when you were a dude." He said as he concentrated on scribing the palm of my hand with his blood.

"Which one?" I asked as I flinched when he hit a sensitive spot. Then some of his blood mixed with the little bit of blood that started to emerge and healed up the injured spot.

"Thor." He answered as he continued to ink. "He was hot, and super strong…" He paused and wiped my hand with alcohol, "and now just like him you have a weapon that only you can use."

He pulled away from me and got me up out of the bed. "Now close your eyes and concentrate on your hand call your hammer up"

I closed my eyes and did as I was told. Suddenly my hand felt cold, so cold, as if I had reached into what Jade likes to call the void. I made a fist and within it I felt the handle form. I opened my eyes and saw the sledgehammer with an ornate handle and the largest head I had ever said. I gasped and looked at my new toy. "This is freaking sick Dré!" He beamed at me. I opened my hand and it went back into the void.

I smiled back at him and came closer to him and kissed him.

**-S-**

We walked into The Barracks the next morning. It was starting to get chilly out, god I missed the L.A. heat. Still I wouldn't trade Canada for anything. "OLIVER!" I heard from behind me. I stopped and turned to face the bellowing moose headed monster. "Sup Moose?" I said turning to my old friend.

"You killed my gramps!" He stated facing off with me.

"Wait wait … ho.. hold on one minute." André said stepping in between us. "Your gramps was rampaging through the streets, he had to be stopped."

"Your gramps almost killed me." I stated looking Moose over trying to understand why Jade Tori and Cat found him so hot. Sure he had a really nice and solid body, but… He's part moose.

"Your use of excessive force will be noted Beckett Oliver." Moose said walking away. I snorted and turned to face my… André. He was talking to Vanessa, an Angel in training at The Barracks. Vanessa and her angel powers did not sit well with me… and I don't know why because she was supposed to soothe everyone she was around.

"André," I said interrupting their little private conversation. "We're up next."

Andre gave Vanessa that smile; you know the one he gives me just before my panties come off… Come on! That is my smile. He gets closer and I glare at him and turn away walking to the office. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing… just like what's gonna happen when we get home tonight." I answered.

"Bex!" Andre said, "Come on girl!"

**-S-**

We were literally consumed with each other each night after work, we would let out our frustrations and vented with each other. Talked about things that mattered and some that didn't. We talked about girls a lot, our girls Jade and Tori, and other girls which to tell the truth was starting to really annoy me. But then, after all was said we were naked in my bed, or his…or the couch… or the floor…

One night he came to he cabin with a smile on his face. "I got transferred to be a scribe."

I smiled, I knew it would happen it is in his blood. "I'm gonna miss you out in the field."

"There's something else…" He said sitting in front of me. He looked conflicted.

"You found someone you want to be with… didn't you?" I said with a sigh.

"Yeah, Is that cool?" André asked.

"Hey, this was purely for benefits. We aren't a couple bro." I stated I contemplated leaving the room but that would look like I didn't want him to date. " When's the date? What's her name?"

"It's Vanessa." Grrrrr… I hate her. Anyone but her. I smiled through it though and waited for the rest of my question to be answered. "We're going out tonight."

"Great." Now I had to leave. "Have fun dude." I said distancing myself from this. I had to stop sleeping with my best friend because he had a girl now… that sounded all-wrong. I walked out of the cabin and just went for a walk. I was through with men. There was only one man I ever thought of and that's how I wanted it to stay.

**-S-**

I sat at a bar that night. If Andre could go out and fuck some girl, I could do it too. But all I wanted to do was go back home and check this girl out. I know that I know her. I know that she's got some stupid power that makes everyone love her. I don't love her I don't like her at all. "Hey…" some dude said as he grabbed the stool next to me. I nodded my head at him and turned to nurse my drink. "What are you drinking?"

I looked him over. He was actually kinda hot. Like tall and muscular with hair black as night and really pale skin and his eyes… I bit my lip. Damn I swear if what happened to me had happened to Jade, this guy would be it. "Don't tell me… Your name is Jaden." I said.

He smirked, a smirk that was so familiar. "Close… " He extended his hand. "Jude."

I smiled and shook his hand. "Bex."

"Is that short for something?" He asked.

"Beckett." I answered taking my last sip of the drink. "My parents really wanted a boy."

He smiled at that and turned to the bartender and ordered me another drink. I smiled at him and thanked him for that. "Well you're the prettiest boy I have ever seen."

I laughed because that was true even when I was a boy. "That was really cute." I said after my laughter died down.

"What do you do Bex?" he asked.

"Oh… " I said trying to stall for time while I came up with a suitable lie. "I am a Head hunter." Well I guess that wasn't a lie.

"Yeah? Like an independent contractor?" He said interested. I noded taking another sip. "I have been trying to switch industries what industry do you hunt for?"

I choked on the sip… what was I gonna say now? "Wouldn't you like to know?" I answered with a smirk of my own. I walked away and I could feel his eyes on me. I put a little extra sway in my walk surprised at how easily that came to me.

"Hey, where are you going?" he said as he followed me across the room.

"Well, I thought I'd go to the restroom…" I said coyly.

"I was just… are you sure you aren't ditching me?"

"Why would I do that?" I asked and reached for his hand. "This place is kind of loud… There's an RV parked at my place where we can just chill without me ruining my roommate's date."

He blushed a little bit and followed me as I pulled him out of the club. I let him take me home since I walked to the bar. "there she is!" I said as we pulled up next to it.

"You walked all this way?" he asked me alarmed.

"I'm a distance runner." I stated, "This was nothing."

"How were you planning on getting home?" He asked as we stepped out of his car. "Get some unsuspecting dope to drive you here?"

I giggled… yes I did, and I almost slapped myself for doing it, but hell I could giggle cause I was a girl damn it. "Thank you, Jude."

He smiled and kinda stood there awkwardly. I slipped my bottom lip between my teeth and took his hand pulling him toward the RV. When I reached the door he stopped short. "Whoa… you hear that?" He said

I turned my head toward my RV. MY RV! I listened and could hear the soft melodic moans of a woman that was not me and I knew they could be out here for hours because once that had been me. "What the fuck!"

"Something wrong?" Jude asked looking at me kind of freaked out by my reaction.

"This is MY FUCKING RV!" I fumed. "He's in there with HER… its… MINE!"

"Wait… He? You have a boyfriend or something?" he asked.

I Looked at him I know my eyes were aflame, I didn't care right now I wanted to pull the fucking door off it's hinges. "Listen, just give me your fucking number I'll call you back when I am less pissed." I told him handing him my cell phone.

He handed me his and I put my number in and took my phone back. "You sure you're okay to be home alone?" he said as I picked up a rock and threw it at my ruined sanctuary.

I walked away and as soon as I heard the thunk on the hull of the the rocking stopped. The door flung open, and André was buttoning up his fly. "What the Fuck Tori?"

That made me stop. "TORI?" I screamed.

"Bex! I'm sorry I'm sorry!" André backpedaled so fast he didn't know what he had stepped into. He came after me. But Jude kind of stepped in the way.

"Whoa Dude…" Jude tried to say.

"Man, who the fuck are you?" André asked looking him over. He narrowed his eyes noticing what I had noticed about him I bet.

"Jude, I just gave Bex a ride home." Jude answered, Oh brother, if I were to ever have him as a boyfriend this was all ruined. I just knew I wasn't ever gonna hear from him again. "Bex… I'll call you okay?"

"Yeah okay." He would be a fool to call. I waved him off, glared at André and walked off toward the Cabin. "Why did you have to use my Fucking RV… isn't your room good enough?"

"I just thought it would be weird." He shouted after me. I stopped and turned toward him before I opened the door. "I didn't want you to hear that."

"That is MY RV! That is our place… where we first…" I blinked away some tears and shook my head. "Just… Good night Andre." I said and walked into the cabin shutting the door behind me.


	7. Moving On

**A/N: I was not expecting this... but this little story is over. I hope you enjoyed this strange little pairing. and Enjoy Slay date because I hear we should have an update soon. Thanks forreading!- S.K.**

* * *

**Moving on**

* * *

A few days after the whole RV incident I sold it I never wanted to see that place again. Like EVER. Ugh I sound like a bad Taylor Swift song. But Jade and I we were together there a lot, and André was also ingrained in the memory of that place. It was bad enough he lived in the cabin with me. But seriously I'd actually really hate it if he left me here alone.

My phone rang one night as I hung out alone again. André was gone with what's her face and I really had no other friends either. Could you imagine coming from a large group of friends to absolutely none… this is hard for my ego. "Hello?" I answered without looking at the phone.

"Bex?" It was a man's voice; I blinked and looked at the screen of my phone. Jude.

I cleared my throat and sat up. "Yeah, hey man."

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out." Jude said nervously.

"You mean as in, on a date?" I asked hoping for clarification.

"Exactly like a date." He answered.

"Um okay, Jude." I stated "when?"

The doorbell rang and I jumped with a start. "Right now?" I looked down at myself. I was wearing Beck's clothes. I didn't look cute… he couldn't see me like this. "I figured this was the only way I could get you to agree… I just think you're beautiful and would like to get to know you."

"I'm not dressed Jude, and I'm alone in this house." I answered.

"We could stay in if you want." He stated and I knew already what he wanted. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Just wait for me in your car; I'll be out in a few." I stated and headed to my room changing into something casual quickly. I still hadn't gotten the hand of a good make up application so I settled for lip-gloss and mascara. As I stepped out of my Room André was walking into the Cabin alone.

"Hey," He said looking me over. "You look nice… That your date out there?"

I nodded then looked down at my feet. "How was your date?"

He shrugged, "I figured out that it's her powers that make me want her so I broke it off."

I looked at André and out toward the door. "Well I have to go. Talk to you later." I said and walked out to the car.

"Have fun on your date." He said. I paused at the door and smiled; then walked toward Jude who was standing by the steps.

"Your roommate does not like me." Jude said reaching out for my hand to help me down the steps.

"André, Just broke up with his girlfriend." I said trying to dismiss the utter joy saying those words were giving me.

"Well he didn't like me the other night either..." He stated opening the door for me. I took note of how he was treating me. I loved it. I remember doing this for Jade.

I stepped into the car and waited for him to get inside and start before responding. "We kind of interrupted… something."

"We?" He asked with a chuckle.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, I did."

"You two just seemed to have a history is all." He insisted. I thought about telling him about the whole beneficial role André played for my libido.

I bit my lip and looked out of the window. I thought of Tori and him and what would have, no should have happened with them, "He was my very best friend from high school, one night we kinda stepped over the line, but we decided we should stay friends. It's put a strain on our friendship to say the least."

"So I'm not stepping on any toes here?" He asked. I shook my head. He relaxed in his seat. "Well, Have you ever been to Brewsters?"

"Is that a bar, because I have to tell you I'm only eighteen."

He stopped at the light and looked over at me. "Eighteen?"

I looked him over, "How old are you?"

"Twenty two," he answered and I shrugged.

"It's only four years." I said, "Besides, we're just kinda hanging out right?"

"Right…" he said allowing his blue eyes to go back to the road. "But I was hoping I'd get to kiss you… a lot."

I blushed and ducked my head in that way I used to remember Jade doing sometimes and I realized it was involuntary, not flirty. I said nothing the rest of the ride there once we parked I realized Brewster's was a restaurant. I got out of the car and walked directly to him and kissed him soundly.

I was uncomfortable but it wasn't as bad as I expected. "Now… do you want to go have this date or what?"

**-S-**

The date was okay. I mean, as far as dates go. We talked and he's charming but he talks a good game. I used to be a guy I know these things. When I got home he walked me to my doorstep. "I had fun, Bex. You are surprisingly a lot of fun for a pretty girl." He said to me holding my hand.

"Thanks, I think… " I said turning my attention to the hands that held me. "Good night." I said pecking at his cheek, but he put his hand in my hair and turned his face. His lips on mine, and his arms held me against him. I put my hands on his shoulders and pushed him off. "Good night," I said and walked slowly inside.

André slept on the couch. He'd waited up for me, or he tried anyway. My heart fluttered. I just knew what I had to do. I walked up to the scribe and sank to my knees next to him. I reached a hand out and ran my fingers through Andre's dreads. His face nuzzled my hand and I leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

His eyes opened, and focused on mine, and we just stared at each other. It was as if it were a mutual agreement in our eyes, our lips crashed against each other and he pulled me to him making me straddle him on the couch as we kissed.

His hands slid easily up my thighs under my skirt and massaged my center through my wetted panties. He held on to my thighs as he lifted his hips then I felt him hard against my thigh. He pulled my underwear aside and I lowered myself on him and I moaned closing my eyes and throwing my head back.

He let me ride him, and now I understand why Jade always wanted to ride. It felt so much better, and it took me to orgasm so much quicker than before. "Fuck." I finally said dropping on to his chest. It was the first words out of my mouth… not the ones I wanted to say.

André's chest rumbled with a laugh as he wrapped his arms around me. "Was the date that bad?' He asked.

"André …" I whispered. The gravity in my voice made him stay silent. "I think I'm in love with you."

I looked up to meet his eyes. I was afraid of what I would see. He was stunned, but his hand cupped my cheek and pulled me in for a kiss. Then he flipped us over so that he'd be planked over me. He was still inside me and he took his time with me as if every touch would express what he was feeling.

To tell the truth they were… but I needed him to say it. "I love you so much I'm scared." He whispered in my ear. "Every time you were around when I was with Vanessa I felt you more and that's how I knew she wasn't for me."

My heart soared and I wrapped my whole body around him. He loved me; I loved him. Thank you Jade, Thank you.


End file.
